Forum:2003-07-04. I was thinking..., by Arnoldlvr23
Arnoldlvr23, 04/07/2003 4:36 AM :Does anyone else think that maybe we should pick a day to write letters to Craig Bartlett? Afterall, he is the creator... and if anyone can get the movie going its him. If he's having such a problem with Nickelodeon, maybe he could get it goin on a different channel, or at least have Disney or something make the movie. Im not saying to stop letters to Nickelodeon, Or saying you need to write to both places... but maybe just have one day, or week to bombard Craig with letters like we did to Nickelodeon. What do you guys think? ---- hgp916, 04/07/2003 9:32 AM : i totaly agree!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Cool, 04/07/2003 12:19 PM :Hmmm, I have often thought about this. Yeah, in the end we could convince Nick to make the movie, BUT, its all up to Bartlett. After all this mess and fuss, he could end up saying no. In turn, this would be a good question to ask him. I would think he would care enough for the series to make it, but still. :I dont think any other network would buy the series, it would cost exteme amounts of money. And can you invision what a channel like Disney would do to the show? Don't get me wrong, I love Disney shows, like Pepper Ann and the Weekenders, but I think any other channel would just kill the qualities of the show. But...Disney's animaition is faaaaar superior to Nick's, like Lilo & Sitich and other movies, the animation quality is that of amazemet. :Plus, do you really think Craig wants to get bombarded with letters from fans while he is working on his new series. Really, I would think he is far to busy to get bags of mail from HA! fans forcing him to make an ending while working his but off making Party Wagon. :Plus, I would write in letters to Nick to make the whole series on DVD. Yes, the target market would be small, but they could only make a few in production so they dont loose money. I would buy HA! on DVD so fast. Dignitally (spelling?) remastered episodes, with great picture and Dolby 5.1 sound. THAT would be heaven. I mean, they put shows like Family Guy on DVD, what can this happen for Arnold? And if Nick puts out Rugrats DVD's, I think I will be sick! :-Stephen :Head Cheeze ---- Arnoldlvr23, 05/07/2003 3:06 AM :So Stephan, Your saying you thought about it but we shouldnt write to craig because he probably doesnt want to get bombarded by letters? Does that really matter? lol okay i know that sounds mean. But seriously, when he had a live chat on Nick.com last year he seemed to really care about the show, and im sure he still does even though he's working on a new series. I would think it would make him happy to know people like his show enough to send a bunch of letters about it. I think it might help a little. But thats just my opinion. Im planning on continuing to write to Nickelodeon every week, and also make time to write to Craig. What everyone else wants to do is up to yourselves. :) ---- HelgaGPluver91, 06/07/2003 12:06 PM :Do we have to send it trough email or just mail it to him? :Angela ---- Cool, 07/07/2003 1:18 PM :Oooh, I just hit my homepage as the 9000 visitor. 10,000 hits is just around the corner!!!!! :The only way a fan can contact Craig is through "snial" mail. The letter in the mailbox sort of mail. Here is the address you can send it to... :Cartoon Network 300 N. Third St. Burbank CA 91502 :-Stephen ---- §ZÎGzãg§20101, 14/07/2003 12:37 AM : Ok...lets see what we got...We all want the Jungle Movie to come out. But Nick is not acepting it, is it. Well, I'm not surprised. I mean Nick has been goin way down hill. The shows should really try to movie to a different network...Especially my 2 fave shows Hey Arnold and Spongebob. : I also got Craig's address! . Bummer side though, I forgot where I left it! And yes I do think we should send mail to our fave shows...(I already sent one to Spongebob). We must show how we feel about them and their choices, and we should really encourage them to move their series to some other to some other network, so far nick isn't gettin them anywhere! : Also, I heard that Craig was gonna put HA on adult swim!? WHOA RITE . I think that idea was great! Craig wouldn't be annoyed by money mishaps. But I don't knoe why he didn't put it there... Also, TOM KENNY THE VOICE OF SPONGEBOB IS LEAVING! I can't let that happen, that man is to good to leave! . Ok people, lets start roaring our pens and pencils get ready our paper and getting those letter sent! ---- Cool, 14/07/2003 1:12 PM :Also, I heard that Craig was gonna put HA on adult swim!? :Where did you hear that?! Must be an Internet rumor. :-Stephen ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 20/07/2003 10:40 PM :I also heard that Craig was goin to put the show on adult swim . ITS A SAD RUMOR! But I think it was PARTLY true. :I would have sent Craig some snail mail...BUT I DONT KNOE WAT TO RITE!!! Maybe we should team up for IDEAS! . I think thats a pretty good i dea dont ya think!? . And I had also heard the RUMOR that Tom Kenny wants leave Spongebob!!! That I think would never happen...probably . :Oh and I really draw good HA and any other drawing thingys. I drew a picture of Arnold as Freddy Krueger!!!!! I'm pretty sad person rite!? Anywho, I also drew a pic of Arnold as a punk ...I ALSO PUT IT ON THIS SITE! (Arnold's Room...DUH!). I juss hope he accepts it...BUT I KNOE HE WILL! He can not refuse! :Anyways...I REALLY REALLY think that writing letters would REALLY help. I would love to participate in it. So when should we start cracking??? ---- Cool, 22/07/2003 2:51 PM :Well, send me these fanarts and I'll see what I think. :masters85@hotmail.com :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 23/07/2003 4:50 PM :what fanarts? ---- Cool, 24/07/2003 11:41 AM :Fanart from "I_Saved_the_world_2day1". :You stated in your last message you drew some, like Arnold punk or something??? :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 24/07/2003 2:25 PM :oh, some other person drew arnold punk and I drew Punk Helga ^_^ ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 24/07/2003 9:04 PM :yes i did i drew a punk arnold and sended it 2 u ---- Cool, 26/07/2003 1:53 PM :I didn't get the pic yet. I wanna see it so make sure it works! :-Stephen ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 26/07/2003 2:01 PM :oh ok, it's cause I haven't sent it yet ^^;; but here it is, I don't really like it that much there's more fanart that I drew in my fanart section of my site: http://www.angelfire.com/moon/pitaki/ENTER.html ---- §ZÎGzãg§20101, 27/07/2003 7:43 PM :A HEY HEY! :Wat about the people who can't draw? Pointing out like someone...like me! That so total womps...I CANT DRAW . What about fanfics...I can sure write . Not draw though. :AND THAT AWESOME THE I_SAVED_THE_WORLD_2DAY DREW A PIC OF ARNOLD AS FREDDY KRUEGER!!! I would really, really, really like to see that up on the site! ---- Cool, 28/07/2003 12:44 PM :Where is this Arnold punk and Arnold "freddy crugar" pic? I didn't know that "I saved the world 2 day" was the owner of "Another Hey Arnold" site. People, if you have a site, tell me! :-Stephen ---- Crimeny, 28/07/2003 3:52 PM :well I CAN draw. and I would like to show it on the web site,but....I HAVE NO SCANNER!!! that's the point....and to be honest: that sucks! I would like to show my 'beautiful' :) draws,but I can't...Crimeny! I hate that... ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 29/07/2003 1:18 PM :hi im "I save the world 2 day" i don't have a web site all i did was send in a punk arnold picture he's wearin nothin but BLACK if the drawin didnt get though ill send it in again next time ---- Cool, 29/07/2003 3:28 PM :Okay, now I'm confused. Guess you're not the person with the website. I havent gotten anything yet from you :masters85@hotmail.com :-Stephen :I wanna see your skills! ---- I_Saved_the_world_2day1, 31/07/2003 10:14 AM :This is "I save the world 2day" i guess my picture got lost when i tryed sendin it next time i'll send 3 of my favorite hey arnold drawings incase 1 gets lost again